


Better

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I’m better when I’m with you, big guy.”Derek freezes. He had to have heard wrong.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “I’m better when I’m with you.” and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/177626315470/sappy-prompts-21-im-better-when-im-with-you)

Derek’s almost asleep when he hears the words.  


He and Stiles aren’t…well, to be quite honest, he’s not sure _what_ they are. They might be dating. They might be just friends. All he knows for sure is that they spend a lot of time together just hanging out and have a tendency to fall asleep in the same bed, usually after watching something on Netflix.  


That’s where they are now. Derek has his face mashed in Stiles’s side, and Stiles has been carding fingers through his hair for the past half hour. There’s a movie on Stiles’s laptop, but Derek hasn’t been paying attention to it for at least twenty minutes. He’s pretty sure Stiles hasn’t, either.

Derek’s been drifting off to sleep for awhile, clinging to wakefulness only because he likes feeling Stiles’s hand in his hair and listening to the steady beat of his heart. But he’s pretty close to losing the battle with sleep regardless. He feels safe and comfortable whenever he’s with Stiles, like he doesn’t have to be subtly on guard all the time. It’s a nice feeling.  


And then he hears Stiles whisper, “I’m better when I’m with you, big guy.”  


Derek freezes. He had to have heard wrong. Stiles isn’t talking to him.  


But there isn’t anyone else for Stiles to be talking _to_. He would hear it if Stiles was on the phone with someone, and even then, there isn’t anyone else Stiles calls “big guy.”  


Nobody’s ever said that to him. He’s pretty sure none of the pack have thought, “Wow, Derek, our lives are sure better for having you in them.” He’s brought nothing but trouble to all of them, no matter how good his intentions. He’s an extra, an outcast, a piece that doesn’t fit. Nobody thinks they’re better with Derek around.  


Except, possibly, Stiles.  


_I’m better when I’m with you_.  


_You can’t mean that_ , Derek thinks, but he’s been listening to Stiles’s heartbeat this whole time. It’s never stuttered, not once. 

Even if Derek doesn’t think it’s true, _Stiles_ believes it’s true. Wholeheartedly.  


And that…

Derek’s not entirely sure what to do with that.  


So he pushes his face harder into Stiles’s side and lets himself fall asleep, steadfastly ignoring the tiny, hopeful light deep in his heart that Stiles’s words have brought to life.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
